Proliferation of smart phones, and their subsequent use to perform high data-rate communication, has resulted in an exponential growth in the volume of data flowing over wireless networks. The increased volume of data flowing over the networks is taxing the service providers and the legacy network infrastructure responsible for ensuring the data flows at acceptable rates for most, if not all, users.
Furthermore, the introduction of a new generation of networks based upon fourth generation (4G) mobile wireless standards (e.g., “Long Term Evolution” or “LTE” and Mobile WiMAX) and associated communications infrastructure has substantially increased the throughput capabilities of mobile wireless networks for users that subscribe to and use 4G services. Thus, 4G technology has the capability of relieving the stresses currently being experienced by 3G systems arising from the proliferation of mobile wireless devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, etc.).
There is thus substantial interest by mobile wireless service providers to have users migrate to 4G systems where such systems are available. Having installed a 4G network infrastructure, a mobile network service provider is desirous of having as many users as possible exploit the advantageous data throughput of the 4G network. The user satisfaction for services provided via 4G networks will undoubtedly rise (in comparison to satisfaction in the 3G network experience) given the substantially greater data throughput of 4G mobile wireless technology. Fewer users on the 3G networks will reduce congestion on those networks as well. Thus, both current and former 3G mobile wireless network user experience/satisfaction is likely to rise when a substantial number of current 3G subscribers migrate to 4G mobile wireless devices/services.
Moreover, as mobile wireless service providers build out their network service, service “deserts” potentially arise within a market otherwise covered by a particular mobile wireless service provider. While operating in such service deserts, subscribers potentially operate in a roaming mode that can lead to unfavorable billing. Service providers can avoid negative reaction from subscribers by not charging a differential rate for roaming service—effectively absorbing the costs associated with providing roaming service to subscribers.